The present disclosure generally relates to calculating a display layout, and, in particular, to calculating a display layout by associating a product category with a geographic location based on signals received from user devices.
Web-based applications are often used to provide geographic location information of physical objects on a graphical layout. For example, a mapping application may provide information such as a geographic location of a business associated with a particular address on a map. This type of location information, however, provides accurate information for static physical objects (e.g., business, addresses, landmarks) that require infrequent updates.